Night's Rose
by Tipsy Pirate Lass
Summary: This is my first fan-fic & it's gone quite well, really. About the mysterious new girl at hogwarts.
1. The New Girl

These characters are not my own. They all belong to J.K. Rowling as you well know. I bow to the great creator of Harry Potter. Love ya. =-)  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"There's a new girl!"  
"Do you know who she is?"  
"What's her name?"  
"Where's she from?"  
"Look at her skin! It's so white!"  
"It must be make-up."  
"Oooh! Shut up! She's looking!"  
  
There she was. The new girl. Pale white skin and shiny, ebony hair. Her eyes sparkled like violet stars in the gently flickering candles of the great hall. She was sitting in a distant corner of the Gryffindor house table. Harry looked at this strange new girl and suddenly she turned and stared back into his eyes. Harry turned away, blushing, hating himself for it. It was the first day of the new school year and a new student had joined the 5th years. Students who joined after the first year were not sorted in public, but were sorted in private in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Look at the new girl. Does she remind you of someone? I mean, when you look at her eyes?" said Ron Weasly's voice, breaking into Harry's thoughts.  
  
When Harry thought about it, the eyes, the mysterious manner-they all reminded him of Fleur Delacour, the part veela who had been at school last year for the Tri-Wizard competiton.  
  
"Oh, honestly Ron!" the two boy's friend Hermione Granger said, looking up from "Half Human Beings in Our World". She can't be part veela! It even says so in my book. Anyone who has a veela for an ancestor, however far back, has that silver-blond hair, like Fleur. The new girl has black hair!"  
"Well, maybe she's French!" said Ron, looking interested now that he wasn't in danger of being intranced by another veela.  
"Well, I think she must be part French, but she's got some alot of Eastern European blood in her. She's Morgan Fazarre, and she just moved to the UK from-" Hermione faltered, "I don't know where!"  
"Hermione," said Harry, "How do you know so much about this girl?"  
"I went to see Professor McGonagal about my taking course books from the resources room for extra reading and when I was leaving I asked her if there were any new people in our class and she told me about Morgan." Hermione answered.  
  
Hermione went back to her book and Harry and Ron resumed staring unblinkingly at the new girl. She was indeed, very pretty. Harry knew that Hermione was right about the veela thing, she usually was when it came to something they might study. Yet, this new girl was so beautiful, so enchanting, so mysterious that she couldn't be all human. Harry slapped himself for thinking like that, she was doing the Delacour thing and radiating hypnotic charm. Harry wondered what other creatures had the power to attract the attention of the opposite sex. He couldn't think of any so he went back to staring at Morgan. Luckily, she didn't look up again throughout the rest of dinner, or on the way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
The wind was howling outside Hogwarts castle. Heavy sheets of rain fell from the sky and forked lightning reflected on the dark surface of the lake. The Gryffindors were settled comfortably in Gryffindor Tower. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire catching up on the summer. Morgan, Harry noticed, was sitting by herself in a chair to the far right of Hermione. To Harry and Ron's surprise Hermione got up and sat next to the new girl.  
"Hi!" said Hermione friendly, "I'm Hermione Granger. You're name is Morgan, right?"  
"Yes. Are you in my year?" replied Morgan in a hopeful voice "Every one has been friends here for quite a while, I hope I can fit in."  
"Well, you can hang out with Harry, Ron and me." said Hermione  
Morgan looked at her "Who?"  
"My friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly." Hermione explained and looked at the two boys who had been sitting without talking, listening to everything the two girls had been saying. When Hermione indicated that they could come over, they came.  
"Morgan this is Ron Weasly-" Ron mumbled a "Hi" "-and Harry Potter."  
Harry nodded and as he did his bangs moved aside his scar was revealed. Harry had been hoping that she wouldn't notice it as he was getting tired of the stares new kids gave him when they realized that he was THE Harry Potter, and without fail:  
"Where did you get that scar?"  
Harry was taken aback. She had seen the scar, she knew his name, so why the need to ask? He recovered and said:  
"I got it when I was little when You-Know-Who tried to kill me." as brief as he could without drama. Now she would go through the usual hand-over-mouth gasp.  
She didn't.  
"You-Know-Who? Who is 'You-Know-Who?"  
Harry looked to see if she was kidding but it looked like she really wanted to know. Hermione and Ron were looking suprised too. What wizard or witch HADN'T heard of You-Know-Who?  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Morgan looked around wondering what she had said wrong.  
Harry broke the silence. "You mean you've never heard of You-Know-Who? Voldermort?" Ron flinched as Harry said the name "The most evil dark wizard of this millenia? The murderer of hundreds of innocent witches and wizards?"  
Morgan shook her head and her long black hair made a faint swishing noise. "I've never heard of him. We don't get much news from where I come from." saying this, she gave a little embarassed smile.  
  
With a lot of people when they smile their entire face changes. Grumpy old people can shed 30 years of life for a few happy minutes. One person you might have thought charming suddenly seems rather ugly as you see yellow teeth with bits of yesterday's breakfast still between them. It was Morgan's teeth that made the change. There wasn't anything disgusting, the teeth were perfectly white. It was the size. Not the size of all the teeth, but the canines. They were very big. Very, very big. Big and long and sharp and scary looking. The three friends backed away a bit in suprise. But as another crack of lightning flooded the tower in blinding white light, the teeth seemed to have changed. They were no longer huge, still big, but not as big as they had seemed in the flickering fire light. It must have been a trick of the shadows, Harry assumed. The talk continued through the night and although the size of Morgan's teeth hadn't seemed important, the image stuck in Harry's mind.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow! That was the first chapter! I'm afraid it's painfully aware what's going to happen next, but you'll have to forgive me. 


	2. Batwings and Blood

Yay! It's Chapter 2! I'm happy that anyone is bothering to read the next chapter. ^_^ Keep readin' Potter fans, I hope ya like it! By the way, I decided to change the plot I had originally laid out in my mind, so it's not what you think it would be.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning at breakfast Morgan sat next to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who had been perturbed that Morgan had been 'hogged'last night. While Morgan was gone Hermione whispered a strange story to the boys.  
"Last night I needed to go to the restroom and I noticed that the new four-poster that the house elves had put in the room was empty. It looked like it had been slept in, but she wansn't there. She wasn't in the common room or the bathrooms and I even poked my head out of the portrait hole and there still wasn't any one there. I had just got back in bed and looked over to Morgan's four-poster again and she was there! Now what do you think of that?"  
  
Personally Harry thought that Hermione had been dreaming. Last night he had been seeing funny too. He had been woken up in the middle of the night because Neville Longbottom had been snoring especially loud. He had been very tired and had thought he could see a bug crawl under his pillow and had been afraid to squash it on his pillow so he had slept the rest of his night as far away from his pillow as he could, but that had nothing to do with Hermione's nighttime mirages. Harry didn't doubt that Morgan had been out of bed, but she probably hadn't been dissapearing and reappearing as Hermione imagined.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione!" chided Ron "She couldn't be dissapearing! You just probably fell asleep again and thought you hadn't! Do you honestly think she's dangerous? Girls can't be evil, especially pretty ones."  
  
Hermione struck back like a snake. "Oh! So girl's can't be evil, can they? We can be just as clever and crafty when we want to, regardless of how we look. Girls can be evil too!"  
  
Harry and Ron cracked up.  
"Harry, you better write this down, you're not gonna hear in again!" Ron chuckled.  
  
Hermione frowned and looked at the time tables for that year. Harry and Ron stopped laughing after a while and looked at their time tables too.  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed "We've got a new divination teacher!"  
Ron noticed it too. "Proffessor Clair Devineresse."  
"Yes, we have a new divination teacher, Professor Trelawney is taking a break for a while, so I thought I'd take divination up again, but if the new teacher is anything like Professor Trewlaney I'll quit!"  
Harry was awed at Hermione's seemingly endless knowledge of what was going on in school, but didn't say anthing. He kept looking at the time tables. He wanted to know who the new defence against the dark arts teacher was. It was Proffessor Marcus Lonicera. Curiosity satisfied, Harry checked the schedule for today. He groaned.  
"Why us? Why us?" Ron moaned at the overcast ceiling of the Great Hall "Why Snape first thing on the first day? What have we done to deserve this punishment?" he cried dramatically.  
"Snape wants to take the summer happiness out of us." Hermione said matter of factly.  
"Yeah!" Ron chimed in, eager to put down his least favourite teacher "'Cause he had to do all that work for Dumbledore over the summer! He didn't have time to amuse himself. Well, he probably would have been torturing animals or something like that, wouldn't he?" Ron grinned at Harry, hoping to start an insult-fest, but Harry was worried.  
  
Harry remembered last spring, when Voldemort had regained his old body and killed a hufflepuff boy, Cedric Diggory. Even more frightening than that was the fact that Voldemort had touched Harry, and felt no pain. Harry almost fainted from pain, but Voldemort hadn't felt anything. Harry's only real protection from Voldemort had been his mother's love for him, but now he would just have to trust to luck.  
  
He was brought out of his dark thoughts with a jolt. It felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been emptied over his head. He looked up and saw Nearly-Headless-Nick standing behind him with his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"What's 


End file.
